Sparkling on Nemesis
by Deceptigal
Summary: Animated: Megatron and Starscream are turned into sparklings! The other Decepticons have to turn them back to normal.


* * *

Author's Note: Takes place before the first episode of Transformers Animated. It's a little weird. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Megatron and his second-in-command were scouting a planet for any signs of the Allspark. However, they were unaware that the planet was inhabited by a strange race of organics. The rest of the Decepticons were ordered to remain on the Nemesis.

Lugnut was sitting by the scanners when his leader had contacted him via comlink.

"Lugnut, respond!" Megatron said.

"Yes my liege."

"I am in need of assistance. It seems this planet is not a wasteland after all."

Lugnut could hear laser fire in the background. It sounded like Starscream's null-ray cannons. Then, the comlink disconnected.

"Master, master, are you there!?" The huge Decepticon could only hear static.

Blitzwing entered the room.

"Vat'z ze problem?" Icy asked.

"It's our noble leader! Let us go!" Lugnut dragged Blitzwing out of the spaceship.

Blitzwing switched to Angry. "LET GO BEFORE I FRY YOUR CIRCUITS!"

Random took over. "And make puppets out of zhem!"

* * *

Lugnut and Blitzwing arrived on the dark organic planet. There were trees and bushes around. Lugnut started scanning the area, trying to locate Megatron.

"This is where I lost contact with Megatron. Our leader should be close." Lugnut said.

Icy sighed. "Ve should get back to ze Nemesis. Zere is nothing here."

"FOOL! We shall search this planet until we find-"

Lugnut was interrupted by a small noise. It got louder. Blitzwing also heard the sound. The two Decepticons listened as to where the noise was coming from. Finally, Lugnut could hear it from a small bush. He called for Blitzwing.

"This way."

Blitzwing approached Lugnut. The big Decepticon moved away some of the branches. He was shocked to see Megatron. The Decepticon leader had been turned into a sparkling! Megatron was about the size of Lugnut's fist. His fusion cannon had also shrunk. But his sword was still the same size. It was on the ground. Lugnut held the now sparkling Megatron in his servos.

"What has happened to our great leader!?" Lugnut yelled.

"Vait. Vhere's Starscream?" Blitzwing looked around some more near the bush. He then spotted Starscream. The seeker had also been turned into a sparkling. He was a little smaller than Megatron. Blitzwing picked him up. Starscream grabbed part of the triple changer's helmet

"Ooh, Ooh, can ve keep zem!?" Random asked as he pushed away Starscream from his helmet.

"We must return to the spaceship. Maybe we'll be able to convert them back to normal."

The two Decepticons transformed into their alternate modes, carrying Megatron and Starscream with them.

* * *

Blackarachnia was in the control room of the Nemesis when Lugnut and Blitzwing entered. The techno-organic's optics widened when she saw the two sparklings.

"What… happened?"

"They were like this when we saw them." Lugnut replied as Megatron was kicking him in the chest.

Blackarachnia approached the two sparklings. Starscream suddenly got excited. The seeker was waving his servos to Blackarachnia.

"I think he vants zhou to carry him." Icy said.

"Let's run some tests on them first." Blackarachnia suggested. They all went to the medical room.

* * *

Blackarachnia scanned both of the sparklings' bodies. Megatron and Starscream were both on the examination table when Blackarachnia called for Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"Those two have some kind of bite marks on them." Blackarachnia continued. "The planet they were is inhabited of organics who had a strange power. These organics are similar as to what some would call: "lions". But don't worry, the effects are not permanent. They should be back to normal in a few megacycles."

Lugnut sighed. "Megatron will be back to take his place as leader of the Decepticons!"

"But in ze meantime, ve can play around with zem!" Random said.

Blitzwing took Megatron from the examination table and started bouncing him up and down. Megatron didn't seem to be pleased. The sparkling activated his fusion cannon and shot Blitzwing right in the face. The triple changer was drawn back. Lugnut was able to catch Megatron. Megatron was laughing at Bltzwing.

Random switched to Icy. "Even as a sparkling, Megatron is _still_ Megatron."

Blackarachnia picked Starscream up. The seeker was smiling and clapping. Blackarachnia made a small smirk.

"This guy's kinda cute. I wonder if he can talk…" The techno-organic lifted Starscream near her face.

"Say Blackarachnia."

The seeker tilted his head. "Bwackawachnia."

Lugnut tried this with Megatron.

"Say Decepticon."

"Destwucticon."

Then, Blackarachnia could feel something on her chest. "An oil leak!" the techno-organic stretched her arms forward to prevent getting hit by Starscream again.

The seeker started to whine. Megatron laughed.

"Starscweam no Destwucticon!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream stopped his whining and glared at the other sparkling. "Starscweam better than Megatwon! Me leader!"

The two sparkling started to punch each other. Blackarachnia and Lugnut brought them away from each other. Random stayed in between.

"Maybe ve can make zem fight in a sparkling wrestling match!" the triple changer laughed.

Before they the other two could respond, both sparklings fell into stasis nap.

"You two bring Megatron back to his quarters. I think Starscream needs an oil change first." Blackarachnia whispered.

* * *

The two mechs agreed. All except for Starscream and Blackarachnia exited the medical room.

It has been megacycles since the two sparklings had been to the medical room. Megatron was still in his quarters. None of the Decepticons had bothered him since.

Blitzwing, as Random, was going to check on Megatron. The triple changer was carrying a small energon cube. He carefully opened the door.

"Megatron, time for your snack!"

Blitzwing went inside his leader's room. But, Megatron was not in his bed. The triple changer approached the chair at the corner of the room.

"Didn't I say not to bother me in here?" The Decepticon leader was back to normal. He stood up from his chair. "What are you doing with that piece of energon?"

"Zou are back to normal." Icy said.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Blitzwing explained everything to his leader.

"A sparkling? Me?"

Before Blitzwing could reply, Lugnut had also entered. "Master! Finally! But even as a sparkling, you are the greatest Decepticon there is, my liege."

"What of Starscream?"

They heard Blackarachnia scream from afar. The three mechs went to the control room. Starscream was also back to normal but he was still in stasis nap and was hugging the techno-organic!

Blackarachnia pushed the seeker away. Starscream fell to the floor and opened his optics. "Who dares interrupt my stasis nap!?" he yelled.

"Enough Starscream." Megatron ordered. "Lugnut, explain to this pathetic Decepticon what has happened."

Lugnut nodded his head. "Of course, master."

When the big Decepticon was done explaining, Blitzwing had just remembered something.

"I think that zere is video footage of zis on the monitors." Icy said.

Blackarachnia activated the monitors that showed what had happened in the past megacycles.

Starscream's jaw dropped. "I HAD AN OIL LEAK!?"

"What else is new?" Megatron said sarcastically. Starscream glared at the Decepticon leader.

The two then saw each other arguing as sparklings.

"I would have defeated you!" Starscream said.

"That is a joke, I presume. Now, everyone back to their stations. There is still an Allspark to be found."

As Megatron went to sit on his chair, Starscream continued to glare at his leader.

"I shall be leader _and_ rule Cybertron…" the seeker mumbled then went to his station.

Lugnut and the others were still talking.

"Here ve go again. Finding ze Allspark." Icy said.

The others nodded their heads as they went to scan the monitors.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!


End file.
